


Christmas in Detroit

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 12-20-16, Bottom Dean, Detroit, Episode Tag, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: What if Sami Zayn *had* been traded to Smackdown the week before Christmas? A little look into what might have been, and Sami being reunited with Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WINAMBROSEWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/gifts).



> From a prompt on tumblr by WINAMBROSEWIN.

December 20, 2016

Dean fell to the mat, trying to protect his head from the onslaught as the entire Wyatt family as it currently existed kicked the shit out of him. (They were always rotating people in and out, just like a real family, except instead of one of mom’s new boyfriends it was...Randy Orton.) He had won the match but this surge of violence was taking its toll on him and he struggled to stay alert and try to fight back despite the pain. He took a sharp blow to his jaw that sent him reeling.

But then he heard music.

Ska music.

The blows stopped for just long enough to let Dean get to his feet, as the Wyatts were distracted by a black and red blur running down the ramp and diving into the ring.

“Nice timing, Zayn,” Dean said with a wince, clutching his ribs. Orton came at Dean, who dodged out of the way, letting the other man’s momentum carry him through the ropes and outside the ring.

Sami grabbed at Bray Wyatt and spun him into a blue thunder bomb in the middle of the canvas, and Dean got Luke Harper into one final Dirty Deeds.

“You’re welcome,” Sami said from where he sat.

“You’re worth at least two Eva Maries,” Dean said.

They got to their feet to cheers from the Detroit crowd. Sami raised Dean’s hand into the air, and then Dean pulled Sami into a hug.

“Fuckin Rough Riders,” Dean said, his face pressed into Sami’s ear.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you,” Sami said as they made their way back up the ramp.

***

Dean came out from the trainer’s area. “Bruised, they think,” he said. “But not that badly.”

“I could have told you that,” Sami quipped. “Let’s get out of here before Bray gets any creative fucking ideas. I can’t say I am excited to be seeing more of him.”

“Hey, Rough Riders ride again!” Jason Jordan came up behind Sami and patted him on the arm.

“JJ!” Sami pulled him into a hug, and then hugged Chad Gable who had followed. “We’re coming after those straps,” he said seriously. “Just you wait.”

“No. Really? No way,” Chad said. “Are you going to wrestle in the tag division?” His eyes were wide.

“Nah,” Dean said, “he’s just fucking with you. He’s actually gonna be my manager.”

“Yep,” Sami said in a deadpan. “Because he has such a hard time talking about himself. They traded me to the blue team to help.”

JJ sighed. “He’s messing with you, Chad,” he said.

“It’s true. I’m really here to do commentary. We’re going to have five announcers now. One Canadian wasn’t enough.”

“Gotta balance the accents,” Dean said, gesturing in a circle with the hand that wasn’t pressed against his own abdomen.

Chad screwed up his mouth. “I missed this,” he finally decided. “I’m glad you’re here, Zayn.”

“Yeah,” JJ said.

Dean beamed and slapped Sami on the back. “Nobody missed this guy more than me,” he said.

When American Alpha had wandered away, Sami turned to Dean with serious eyes. “So you did miss me,” he said.

“Every fucking day,” Dean replied, indignant.

“I just...” Sami trailed off. “I didn’t want to assume. You know. That we could pick up where we left off.”

Dean swallowed, rubbing his collarbone. “I’m game if you are.”

“I want it so fucking bad.” Sami’s eyes blazed. “I mean. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You’re here,” Dean said, stepping closer. He put a hand on Sami’s waist. “So let’s go.”

***

They stashed their suitcases in the trunk of Dean’s rental and headed out of Joe Louis Arena, walking close. Dean had pulled a knit cap down over his head, pressing his curls down to frame his face, and Sami pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over a baseball cap.

“Lafayette Coney, I swear it’s only a couple blocks from here, we gotta go,” Dean said. His tongue flicked out at the corner of his mouth for a second before he put his arm through Sami’s. Sami held on tight and they both smiled.

“Okay,” Sami said. “But we’re going to the Yemeni pizza place in Hamtramck tomorrow.”

“Anything you want,” Dean said.

“Ooh, you’ll regret that later, rough rider,” Sami laughed. They exited through a fire stairwell on the side of the parking structure and took off into the sparse crowd milling around downtown on a Tuesday night. The light from the street lamps reflected off of piles of snow that lined the road and gave the world a soft glow.

“I can’t believe you came,” Dean breathed, looking at Sami’s face lit like an angel in a painting.

“What, are you worried you’re hallucinating this?” Sami rolled his eyes.

“Man, I’m always worried everything in my life is a fucking dream,” Dean said. They paused to wait for a light to change at an intersection, then started crossing the street, arms coming unlinked but their bodies still close. “Like I’m going to wake up from a coma and realize I took a few too many light tubes in CZW and spun all this up in the hospital.”

“I think the world would be a lot weirder if you were hallucinating it, right?” Sami asked. He hopped up onto the curb with a spring in his step, as Dean shuffled his feet. “Like wouldn’t we have flying cars? Or lobster people?”

“It’s been a pretty fucking weird year,” Dean said.

“Well.” Sami sighed. “Yeah.” He looked up. “Is that it up ahead?”

“Yeah, that’s it. No lobster people, though.”

“Would they have made this year better or worse?” Sami asked.

“Depends on if they came in peace. I get the feeling they might be a little hostile.”

“Just a little.”

Dean jogged ahead a few paces to pull open the door to the late-night diner. He held it as Sami walked through.

They were ordering at the counter before they knew it, and then they sat down at a two-top booth and leaned down over their drinks.

“Any luck with the Mothman?” Sami asked.

Dean sighed. “You want the long answer or the short answer?”

A short girl with poofy hair in pigtails wearing an apron strode up to their table. “Forty-three?” She asked.

“That’s us,” Sami said, taking the plates with steaming chili-drenched hot dogs and fries.

“So, short answer is, the Jersey Devil’s actually my best shot at a cryptid within the old New York territory, but...I don’t want to give up on Mothman. I just don’t.”

“What’s the long answer?”

“I’m thinking about buying a house in Oregon.”

Sami cocked an eyebrow. “That’s Sasquatch country.”

“Exactly,” Dean said. “Between the East Coast crowd we could start to triangulate.”

Sami shook his head and stirred at the ice in his coke with a straw. “Dean, that makes no fucking sense.”

“Well, I haven’t explained it now, have I? I told you it was the short answer. So, I was talking to my contacts in West Virginia...”

***

They left the diner giddy with mischief, brimming with plans.

“That was a whole lot about me and not a lot about you,” Dean said, jabbing a finger in Sami’s chest with mock edginess.

“Oh, whatever. I’m here, I’m putting the past behind me, I’m wrestling for my life.”

“You’re gonna get the IC title, I know it,” Dean said, slinging an arm around Sami’s shoulders, staggering like a drunk from the relief of being reunited. “You’ll get another chance. I’ll light a fire under Bryan’s ass if I have to.”

“You should dress as Smokey the Bear this time,” Sami said.

“Aw, man,” Dean said. “A bear suit. But you couldn’t see my gorgeous face. And Smokey is against fires. I’ll forgive you for not knowing that, being Canadian and all.”

“You remembered.”

“I do my best.”

It wasn’t far to get back to the parking structure and the show was over by then. There were fans milling around, but Sami and Dean did their best casual slouch and pulled their hats down, managing to blend in and escape without notice. Dean started humming “Don’t Fear the Reaper” and Sami laughed and pushed him up against the car.

Their foreheads pressed together, their noses pressed together. Sami was smiling like he couldn’t believe his good luck and kissed Dean quick, stealing it. He pulled back but Dean grabbed him behind the neck and reeled him back in and they made out like everything was easy. Maybe it was easy.

“The beard is different,” Sami said. He ran a finger up and down through it across Dean’s cheek.

“Do you like it?” Dean asked, hiding shyness with bluster. “You better like it.”

“You look older,” Sami said.

“Is that good?”

“It’s just different.” Sami tried to straighten out from a grin. “It feels nice.” He went back to kissing him, sliding down from his mouth to his neck.

“Marriott?” Dean asked Sami after a time, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Yeah,” Sami said. “I walked over.”

“Let’s go, then,” Dean said.

***

The hotel was barely five minutes away from the arena but the traffic wound them around as they wound each other up. It took all their control to keep their hands off each other, to get out of the car and up the elevator and into the room.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Sami asked.

“Are you fucking kidding? I’ve been dreaming of this, babe. Keeps me up at night thinking about.” Dean pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it in the general direction of his suitcase. His boots hit the floor with a thud and a thud. “I told you. Anything you want.”

Sami shivered, shaking his head to clear it. “I want your ass,” he said, looking a little surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. “I just...shit.” He swallowed hard and blinked a few times.

“It is a pretty nice ass,” Dean said. He unbuckled his belt, sitting down on the bed with his legs splayed.

Sami ran a hand back through his hair and stared at the soft curve of Dean’s pecs, the thickness of his arms, the deftness of his fingers as he worked his fly. He stepped out of his shoes as he kept staring, as Dean was then wearing only a pair of soft gray boxer briefs. The outline of his erection was staggering but the wet spot was what got Sami to move. He ripped off his shirt, nearly getting tangled in it, and fell to his knees to nuzzle at Dean’s cock through the thin fabric. The musky smell went straight to his own cock. He scrambled to get to Dean’s suitcase, grabbing for the inside pocket where he always found the supplies.

He almost started trying to stroke himself with a palmful of lube before he got his jeans off.

“Shit,” he said. He stared at his hands.

“Jesus. Let me help.” Dean got up and strutted to him, making quick work of his jeans. Then Sami was in his briefs and staring helplessly as Dean wiped the lube onto his own hand and stuck it down the back of his own underwear.

“I told you I want this. I’m gonna…” he grunted and shifted. “I’m gonna get it.” He fingered himself with practiced contortions. He wiggled out of his underwear while he was at it.

Sami tore his eyes away long enough to get his briefs off and finally they were both ready to go. Sami grabbed Dean by the shoulders, hard, digging his fingers into the skin. “You’re beautiful,” he hissed. “Lie down.”

Dean crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

Sami gave his dick a few strokes, taking in the sight of Dean fully naked, sleepy-eyed and pliant. There was a spreading purple bruise on his side, and the faint scars of a previous life, almost invisible if you didn’t know where to look, the nipple, the shoulder, the stomach. It felt like coming home. Dean’s body was a place Sami always liked to be.

The sheets of the bed were stiff and made riffling sounds as Sami crawled across them. Dean put his legs up in the air and Sami moved between them, gathering Dean up in his arms as he ground against the crack of Dean’s ass.

“Like this, right?” he asked.

Dean just moaned and cursed incoherently, too far gone with want even to curse Sami out properly.

Eventually, even Sami couldn’t take the teasing anymore and he hitched Dean’s legs up further, finding that sweet spot and driving in.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted. “Fuck, that’s good, give it to me.”

Sami spread his fingers and gripped Dean’s body tightly as he shifted his hips. He thrust in and out of Dean’s body recklessly, taking his own pleasure, just as he was invited to do. He was happy. He was having fun. And he started laughing.

They were already both basically doubled over, and the giggles spread from Sami to Dean. They didn’t even know what they were laughing about, but they collided breathlessly and howled and clutched at each other, feeling dizzy with happiness.

“I missed you, I missed you so fucking much,” Sami choked out. He got a fist around Dean’s cock and worked him fast and hard, his own hand getting tacky. He spat into it and went back to work.

Dean swore and dug his nails into Sami’s back; he thrashed and bounced and howled. Sami held on tight and felt a tingle creep up from his toes to spread through his whole body up to the top of his head. Dean let out one last “fuck, oh fuck!” before he came over Sami’s hand, and soon Sami was coming too, saying Dean’s name over and over again until they were both spent.

“Is this what a Christmas miracle feels like?” Sami asked, rolling over onto his back, panting, staring up at the ceiling.

“I dunno, I’ve never had one before. Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Is this what being on the blue team feels like?” Sami added.

“It is now.”

“Is this what we get to _have_ now?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Yeah it is. As long as you can stand me.”

“I have a high tolerance.”

“Good.”

“I should send Mick a thank you card.”

“Later,” Dean sighed, scrubbing at his stomach with a corner of the bedsheet. He flopped over to put an arm over Sami. “Later.”

  
  



End file.
